All it takes
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: Watch what it takes to break a relationship. How envy and jealousy are always messing up our lives. Not everything ends with happily-ever-after. He watched as she got married to another man, not even listening to his version. How could that happen? Weren't they in love? Kyouya x Madoka x Gingka, some Hikaru x Kyouya too.


**A/N: **Hiya~! Here is another Metal Fight Beyblade one-shot.

This time I tried to satisfy more readers by including KyouHika beside my usual. This will be probably the only time I write for them (sorry, too dedicated to RyuHika and KyouMado).

Mostly it'll be Kyouya mourning over his lost relationship with Madoka and the pain he suffers when he remembers all the happy/bad times.

Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review at the end. Every writer loves those :D

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Madoka, some Gingka x Madoka and Hikaru x Kyouya

**Warnings: **This is slightly AU 'cause I played with their past.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, only the story line. Don't sue me, please!

**(Normal point of view)**

* * *

He watched as she entered the church, making her way down the aisle by her father. Her head held up, strides small and graceful, the woman was of a dazzling elegance. Everyone looked at her as she passed them.

She was getting married to another man. Not the one she should have, the one that was watching her with wary eyes, fist clenched by his side.

She was dressed all in white. From the beautiful sleeveless dress, high heels, long gloves, to the veil that covered her genuine face.

She was breathtaking and she wasn't his. Not anymore. And there were no words to describe how much his heart hurt at the thought. He was the one who should marry her. Not _him._

Now the only thing he can do is reflect on his mistakes and cherish all the wonderful memories he had with her.

To take it all from the beginning.

Tategami Kyouya and Amano Madoka met when he was fourteen at a park. She was a bey mechanic and he was a blader. They needed each other. He needed her for her repairing skills while she needed him for bey data. It was bound to happen someday. Even if at first he seemed cold and untouchable, with Benkei's help a year later they were like best friends.

She understood he was an orphan-his parents dying in a car accident-and that he needed more love so she never pressed him about anything, but scolded him from time to time. The girl tried to act like a motherly figure-which was pretty odd since he was older-and Kyouya in response told her to never do that again.

Their relationship wasn't normal. He was teasing and laughing at her. She was always angry about that and would complain about one of his flaws. The result, a very long and sometimes not-so-entertaining strife in front of their friends.

The brown haired girl was always cheering for him, helping him get stronger and repairing his bey regardless of all the scratches it had.

He still remembered when he filled Leone with dirt and mud. Even him wasn't sure how the hell he did that. It was still a mystery for them. Her eye twitching was funny...for three seconds. The yells and screams that followed about hours of concentration and work because of his carelessness did some damage to his ears. That wasn't funny.

Benkei even joked about their close friendship at his sixteenth birthday-there was no cake, just some delicious snacks Madoka made.

_"Who knew you'd be this close? Sooner or later you'd even date, right, Kyouya-san?_

He admits it. He had a crush on her since he was fifteen-which became something more in the following year-, but Kyouya was good at hiding it. How did Benkei know about that? And was he _teasing _him?

The man still remembers how he blushed a deep crimson and rushed for the door mumbling about some need of fresh air. But he didn't miss the innocently-pink blush that adorned her cheeks and, for a reason, he wasn't feeling so embarrassed anymore.

Their get-together wasn't easy. Never wanting to lose their friendship, Kyouya kept his feeling to himself, but became a protective friend.

He was jealous whenever a guy was approaching Madoka and never let them have a proper conversation.

It was hard in times like these to act as a best friend and not as a boyfriend, his hormones never helping either.

But even like that, by his eighteenth birthday they were together.

Benkei made a joke at how long it took saying that he shouldn't have wasted three whole years to do so.

It was enough for Kyouya to visibly twitch, but he never lost his cool. He just made a mental note to choke the bull blader later.

And, as the years passed, their love for each other increased.

They wanted to be together more often so Modoka moved in with him, thinking that living with each other was the next important step.

He'd still be the cold Kyouya they all knew, but on the inside he was beaming with pride and delight.

Madoka used to say her dream was to be a virgin bride so she could be taken only after the wedding. Then she'd laugh at how stupid it sounded. He never thought it was stupid, it sounded pretty reasonable to him. Wasn't this every innocent girl's dream?

And however innocent he thought it sounded, it made him want her even more. She wasn't unattractive, that was for sure.

Madoka was strong-willed and she didn't just simply gave up on her dreams and vows, but it wasn't like she protested when his fingers slipped those white-laced panties off her creamy legs.

It was one of those nights, after their act of love and passion was done and he'd pull her closer to him, she had ever showed doubt about _them_.

_"Do you love me, Kyouya?"_

She was looking up at him with those big, sapphire, crystal-like eyes which he loved so much.

_"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"  
_He responded, intrigued by how her naked body was emanating so much heat against his. In return, she just smiled distantly.

_"Because I feel like it's too good to be true."_

Yeah, sometimes he got that feeling too. The feeling that he wasn't deserving her, but he couldn't and _wouldn't ever_ give up on her for nothing in the world.

There were always times when he'd wonder what the hell was going through her mind. Madoka was very smart, but sometimes she wasn't acting that way at all.

Almost always there was a question that would cut his tongue, like she was testing him.

_"If we were to have a child, what would you like it to be?" _

When she said those words, he tensed a little. Kyouya wasn't expecting that question when he awakened from his slumber.

_"Boy or girl, when that time comes, I'll be happy either way."_

They weren't married and she was thinking about_ that _already. _Marriage. _It tasted strange on his tongue.

Of course he thought about marriage. He wasn't stupid but, at the age of 23, Kyouya felt it was too soon, that they were too young. It wasn't like marriage would make them closer. Their relationship was flawless. He loved her and only her, she loved him and only him. They loved each other only and that made it perfect.

Everything was perfect, until _she _came into the picture.

Hikaru Hasama was one of the only friends Kyouya had as a kid. He and his family lived in a small village. Not too many people there so, obviously, not too many children either.

And if there were, it'd be mostly boys. So when he met Hikaru, it was one of the biggest surprises for him. They quickly became friends and played together all day.

She wasn't like one of those girls who were afraid to dirty themselves. She was great company and loved to be with boys.

It was not too long until Kyouya developed a crush on her, but he never admitted it to anyone, neither did he confess. He was trying to make it obvious by spending more time with her, alone, but she was thinking of him a best friend.

So when his family decided to move away to the city, he was hurt because he didn't even had time to say a proper goodbye to his friends, to _her.__  
_He was still a child and he didn't understand the meaning of those feeling, so he did the only thing that seemed right to him. He tried to forget her, after all, he wasn't expecting to see her again.

Nothing could explain what he felt when he saw her in the town. In _Metal City._

At first the man thought he was crazy, seeing illusions from the past. _But, _when she crossed the road and gave him her trademark smirk, he somehow knew things would change, _drastically._

_"Hey, Kyouya! Is that you? Whatcha doing 'round here?"_

At first they talked about their lives. He was happy to see an old friend again so they talked and shared news about themselves almost all day.

He was surprised how many things happened in the small village he used to live, how similar his and Hikaru's lives were.

Their parents were dead, they were living in the same town district, both looking for a job.

When Kyouya told her he had a girlfriend he was currently living with, she didn't shown disappointment, she was _more interested _in him and wanted to know more about her.

_"Are you serious about her? Why don't you go for something better?"_

He didn't understand her at first. Kyouya just laughed like it was some joke and told her that he would never do that.

Hikaru just smiled and said she had to get home, but the blue-eyed lad offered to accompany her since his place was the same way.

Nothing happened, they just talked. He was worried his feelings will resurface again, but to his relief they didn't. He only loved Madoka. And that's what he told his lover when she asked about his relation with the ice-blue haired girl.

Kyouya told Madoka not to worry about it, that Hikaru was just a friend and she just smiled and hugged him, saying she was trusting him.

He made many mistakes, but none was as bad as the one he did after that.

The pine-green haired never gave Hikaru his number, but somehow she managed to get it and call him. She wanted to go with him to a new cafe near their district.

Not sensing a problem with that, he accepted. Madoka was at work anyway, so he didn't had anything better to do.

She was working at B-Pit, a Beyblade Shop that he was frequently visiting because of his dear Leone. He would always enter the shop, give a nervous and apologetic, small smile towards her and open his palm to show a badly scratched green bey.

Since she owned the B-Pit, Madoka was more busy, but she was making time to be with him more than usual.

Only when he met Hikaru in front of the cafe he realized that the Beyblade Shop was across the street. After this he could go and visit her, he thought with a small smile on his handsome face. Just for that he bought some flowers. Hikaru gave him a strange look, saying she'd thought he wasn't the type to buy flowers and others.

_"So...what did you want?"_

_"Oh, I need a reason to spend time with you, now? I just wanted to see you and try this cafe. Some said the drinks are great here."  
_She would smile from her chair and sip from her cup of tea. Kyouya didn't feel alright with that answer, but he let it go and took a a sip of his own drink.

He was looking at the desert menu when suddenly Hikaru raised from her seat. If he wasn't sure at first, in that moment he knew that that meeting was a very stupid mistake.

_"You're right, Kyouya. There is a reason why I called you here...The truth is...I like you, Kyouya."_

He for sure wasn't prepared for that. Lots of girls confessed to him before, but never a friend. With the others you can just tell 'em a straight _'No'_, but this was way different. She wasn't just anyone.

_"Well, I am flattered, but I-"  
_

_"I don't care! You don't know how much I had those feelings. Since we were little, I had this crush on ya. I decided to move on when you left and it was going great...Well, that was until now."  
_

Kyouya still remembered how she interrupted with a even elaborated confession.

_"When I saw you again, Kyouya, I was very happy. I was finally, after such a long time, seeing you again. Damn it, I love you! Don't you see?!"_

He tensed at how obvious he was to all this. Usually he immediately spots guys that took interest in Madoka. How come he was so obvious when it came to him.

What brought him back to reality were a few whistles and the '_Go for it, man!_' he heard from the other tables.

_"It is too late for that! Maybe if you would have confessed when we were little I wouldn't be forced to turn you down. I already have Madoka."_

He knew Hikaru was persistent and stubborn, but he wouldn't have guessed she was _that _forward too.

_"We'll see about that."_

With that she had him cornered. From her seat the violet-eyed woman wrapped her arms 'round his neck and pushed her lips against his in a desperate, one-sided kiss.

Why didn't he respond to the kiss? Simple. He wasn't feeling anything for her. When realization hit him, Kyouya pushed Hikaru by the shoulders, breaking their lips connection and holding her at arm-length.

_"Oh, Kyouya, how sweet of you! You even bought me flowers!"_

He was more confused than ever by her seductive smile. What was she talking about? Then he heard a well known, feminine gasp.

Turning his head to the right he got it all. Why she kissed him and then played the innocent. Hikaru planed that. She put up a show for _her _to see.

_"Madoka..."_

There she was, looking like a deer in the light, her frame trembling. Her wide eyes held a mix of four different emotions. Shock, betrayal, pain and bewilderment.

She didn't know what was happening. The short, young woman was on her break, decided to try something new and came to the cafe across the street, only to come face to face with _that._

The whisper of her name, made the mechanic snap back to reality, like she was in some kind of trance.

Kyouya watched as her orbs were getting wet with moisture. Madoka closed her eyes, turned on her hells, and dashed out of the small shop.

The flowers and Hikaru forgotten, Kyouya run after her only to lose her into the crowd.

He cursed himself for being so stupid. He was officially the biggest idiot ever.

He tried calling her, but she just wouldn't pick up. Her phone was closed so Kyouya looked for her everywhere, at the B-Pit, their place, the park, everywhere, but she was nowhere to find.

What he didn't know was that Madoka had run into the wrong person at the fucking wrong time.

Of all the people she could have seek comfort in, it had to be _him, _Hagane Gingka.

Kyouya knew he made lots of mistakes that were slowly pushing the one he loved away. One of them was his overprotectiveness-and-possessiveness.

Guys were always looking at Madoka, and it disturbed Kyouya, badly. He kept it inside the best he could so Madoka wouldn't observe.

But even his patience had a limit. One of those guys even flirted with her in front of him. That was all it took Kyouya to punch the helpless lad to the other side of the room they were in.

Never was he going to hold back when saw someone looking at his girl in a-way-that-only-he-could-look-at-her.

Usually it was something like this: Kyouya would hold her closer, flirt, Madoka would blush and laugh, and the bystander would freakout at the glare the taller man was sending him.

And his plan was working perfectly.

That was until Madoka made a new friend at work. A young man with spiky red hair and hazel eyes.

She was preparing to leave when he busted inside the shop, showing her an almost destroyed blue bey. And, like the good person Madoka was, she stayed overtime to repair it.

Just like that they talked. He would come from time to time to her shop for Pegasus and they wold talk. That happened until they became friends.

Kyouya wanted to know him. That was when he found someone who was awesome in a bey battle. The guy became Kyouya's new rival.

Gingka never showed an interest in Madoka-probably because he knew she was Kyouya's.

And just like that, the two boys became friends. Kyouya didn't know that his new friend was going to be his enemy too.

He never believed that Gingka would steal his girlfriend.

After witnessing the 'betrayal', Madoka run into her dear friend and told him everything she saw.

Willing it or not, Gingka acted immediately by taking her to his place. Nothing happened. He just said his opinion about her story.

He knew he should've acted like a true pal and support Kyouya but...there was no use in hiding it. Who was he trying to kid. The bandana man loved Madoka and now that he had a chance, Gingka shall take advantage of it.

With an semi-apology to Kyouya in his mind, Gingka told Madoka to move on. To break up with him and find someone who was worth her time and attention, someone that wasn't a cheat.

He assured himself that all those said things were for her own good, even if they didn't knew Kyouya's point of view.

And, in her still dazed and too confused state of mind, Madoka believed him.

It happened to fast. Before he could even blink, Madoka moved out and was spending more time with Gingka.

Kyouya tried to explain everything to her, but she just wouldn't listen. Madoka wouldn't pick her phone, and if she did she'd just say him to never call again. There was never a chance for him. She was never alone.

Only Benkei was there for him, supporting him. He had once send him to get Madoka in an open area, but that Gingka was _always_ with her.

Didn't she love him? Was all they had a joke? Would he need to choke-to-death a red haired blader to get to his beloved?

Well, the answer to the last one would be no, only if Kyouya wanted to spend the rest of his life in prison. But at a time like that, he could risk it. Tempting...really tempting...but no.

He missed her, kissing her, _loving her. _Heck! Even holding her was enough for him, only to see her once again.

Sometimes, when sleep couldn't just take him away, he'd reach out to the other side of the double-bed only to feel it cold and empty. _Like his heart._ It would remind him that she wasn't there anymore. The voices in his head would laugh and say all he didn't want to hear, only making the pain more unbearable.

No. It wasn't true. He still had a chance.

He didn't know they were going out until he got an envelope in his mail. An envelope that made all his hope crush with it. _A wedding invitation. _Why would they want him there?

That was when the crude and ugly realization hit him. _Hard._

He had lost. He lost her to his rival. It was over.

Kyouya wasn't a man to cry. He couldn't and _wouldn't _cry. But, in the night before the wedding, he cried like there was no tomorrow, vowing for it to be the first and last time.

He watched as she entered the church, making her way down the aisle by her father. Her head held up, strides small and graceful, the woman was of a dazzling elegance. Everyone looked at her as she passed them.

She was getting married to another man. Not the one she should have, the one that was watching her with wary eyes, fist clenched by his side.

She was dressed all in white. From the beautiful sleeveless dress, high heels, long gloves, to the veil that was covering her genuine face.

She was breathtaking and she wasn't his. Not anymore.

But, there wasn't anything he could do now and if it made her happy, he'd be too.

He'd just move on or at last _try to._ There was always Hikaru.

No. He wasn't a player, just toying with a girl's feeling until he got bored. That was it! He'll move on!

Easy said, but Kyouya knew that he won't. He'll never be able to move on from her. To get over his too many mistakes and forgive himself.

Now all he can do is reflect on the things he done and cherish all the wonderful memories he had with her.

And to slowly hope that she'll come back to him. Like a wonder. He'll just wait for it to happen even if he knew it was not possible.

_But maybe it is._ Yeah, there was always a maybe. It had to be.

So Tategami Kyouya will just wait for his love and happiness to come back, his arms wide open for them.

_"...I am so sorry...Madoka..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was a long one. This officially is my longest one-shot.

Not so great, but whatever, I tried. I know Kyouya is probably too OOC so don't even mention it.

All of them, my other fics, ended with happiness in the end. Well, this one didn't.

I hope you enjoyed!

Don't be afraid to review. It'll only help me get better XDD

Love you all,

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
